fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alter Ego/@comment-36750435-20190218132328/@comment-28512353-20190222033345
My reply looks rude too, I'm sorry. But let's get into the point. 7. Both of you are right. Yes, that is my mistake, somehow when I typed that I forgot abt it. lol 2. But that is what we all do when we are stuck/ desperate trying to clear high level content. We don't always resort to CS immediately. Unless you are extremely confident that you can win even with the disadvantage cuz its your waifu/ you want to create a meme. It simply makes people who have no preference always choose the stronger one over the weaker one. 4. Crit buff is important for dps to deal high dmg when they are not abusing np, zerks crit weight skill grant them around 610 CA, while their support should be around 50(I assume you use caster) , while for alter egos, only Majin seiba, mecha eli, and sitonai have the crit weight skill or star gen to help them crit consistently. However, critting every turn and taking out each enemy is unrealistic, therefore people resort to NP abuse. And thus my forementioned points, 2 skadi + lancelot can clear 3 wave easily, while having enough crit star and crit dmg buff enough to wipe most wave 3 with the exception of cq.(And they can use it on 99% of the content as only foreigner will stop them.) For AoE Alter ego, they can be easily stopped by knight class/sub class enemy even after buff(Thanks to EoR and LB). 5. While it doesn't make the big difference, it is still one of the reason which contributes to the fact. Since people wanted to clear the game ASAP, they tend to resort to buffs and clear wave 1 and 2 . Oh wait, im getting back to point 2. 6. Cmon, pls don't use mashu with zerks as main dps at high level content. Well, unless the zerks have crit weight skill. The team you use surrounding zerks should ALWAYS be offensive in high level content, unless the boss have some gimmick which requires you to do otherwise. When using zerks, I usually buff the hell outta em {mostly with memelin, which also push the 80% np charge to 100%, and also my paul bunyan(when I'm going for crit, i use 20starting star ce, when I'm going for NP dmg, I use kaleid on her too to stack the def up and gives my zerks 200% overcharge.) which is free. You also have many alternatives tbh, just go for offensive, there are also CE's to help you like Poster Girl Ce, or 3 hit dodge/invul ce(you also use them in offensive team)} . Sorry for the mess. 8. It reduces the play value of Alter egos.....People who wanted a strong servant / new player who are still learning the rules etc will definitely not go for Alter egos when they heard abt the saying (Aoe Alter egos are bad, which is not true anymore ). From what we have discussed, pls compare the chance of you choosing Aoe Alter egos over the others( ST Alter egos is still good ). 9. With crit support, like waver/skadi/memelin, you can buff ST AE(i will use this abbreviation from now on) just as easy as other class. But it's different with Aoe AE, sure, you can buff crit with op support and deal awesome dmg, but other class can do the same with higher dmg. And if you are not going to use their NP, you are losing a big deal of what they can offer. Passionlip has some super tanky skill which can tank crits but not enemy st np, even if she survived, she will need a huge heal which her NP now gives, before the buffs it is almost impossible unless you are using 2 memelin and their np is up. For Kiara her skill speciallise in delaying np, as Rexlent shown us the best team is Waver-Kiara-Tamamo, but this team doesn't buff debuff success rate like gilcas do, to maximize her effectiveness on her np delaying skillset, you need to risk ur 1st skill and 2nd skill not hitting your enemy( they only have 100% chance, also a huge problem for many dps in the game, and also the reason why sherlock is op, and kiyo is still viable). Not to mention the debuff resist/immunity buff that are released recently. The new buff is there to remove those debuff resist buff/immunity buff before using the first skill, while this might look really op(and it actually is), it is not really effective in newer content as we are getting more and more servant/buffs with buff removal resistance/immunity. About majin seiba it's the same with NP overcharge debuff being 100%, I mean, why risk choosing a debuff servant when u can just use a buff type dps. Also, did u realise they started to buff more and more zerks, cuz they realise the need to do it. To prepare the older servants for newer content. With what they are doing now, we can say that they are slowly bringing more and more servants into the game, and not just let people use the boring meta team. Alter ego suffers the same problem as the old quick, their normal dmg is low(poor meltlilith, at least she has 2 hit dodge and buff removal), buffing supports is not an option, unlike quick, where you can have a support's skillset filled with quick buff, there not yet exist a buff where you directly increase dmg dealt by alter ego, thus the direct buff on the servants. For a single boss, people prefer their counter class, For multiple boss, people prefer zerks/ae, or just counter one or two servants and deal 1.0 dmg to another(which is still a better choice than ae since these counter class deal 2.0 instead 1.5 and also receives 0.5 frm counter class). In your last paragraph, that is not correct, the subclass plays a big role, EOR 1 have avenger, EOR 2 have zerks, EOR 3 require sub class to clear easier, EOR4 have Foreigner, LB 1-3 are also easier with the subclass ( zerks mob and boss and amakusa/kiara buff removal). Yes, it bring more variation, but buff removal also exist outside of subclass, like Ivan, np delay we have artoria archer, super tank...we got tons, defense down stacking, we have Qin Liangyu and art servants with def down np). As someone who main an AoE AE(I've grailed and maxed fou her), I can say that their normal atks dmg is painful to see. ahh another long text, please do take your time and read it. Thanks.